Love at a Diner
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: This is my first Digimon fanfic! Its a romance which I haven't seen yet, so Im hoping to start a new wave of this type of romance! ^_^ Review, Please?


Love at a Diner

By Marco LeonStrife

"Hey, Mom! Im going out to the science fair now, ok?"

My Mom smiled at me.

"Ok, Joe! Be back before midnight!" 

I smiled and nodded.

"But of course, Mother! Bye!" 

I walked out and jumped out into the car. 

I missed my friends. We had all split up...Matt had moved to the United States for some secret unknown reason. We all knew he had done it to be near Mimi. Tai and Kari still lived nearby me, and I saw them often. My best friend Izzy lived nearby as well. Well...We no longer called him Izzy. He took his full name Koushiro. I was 17 now. I was almost done with high school. I was class president. I was smart, a straight A student. Sure, it was lonely. I mean, I knew I was a nerd. I didn't care anymore though. I had made it to the science fair. I was SO excited.

I viewed all the exhibits. It was an awesome time. But then I realized I was hungry. I was three hours away from home. So I found a diner. It was open even though it was pretty late, being 10...My Mom was going to kill me. But I didn't care. I walked into the diner, and sat down at a booth. A girl walked past me. She was tan, and thin, and had long, beautiful golden hair that fell down to her shoulders. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I tried sending her telepathic messages. I kept saying, Come to my table...Please be my waitress. Darn. It wasn't working. Then a fat old woman came and took my order. I ordered a Shirley Temple. All the guys turned around and looked at me. I felt SO embarrassed. Then I ordered a salad, and a bowl of French Onion soup. The salad came first. I ate the salad, and then I had to go to the bathroom. As I walked away, the beautiful girl came and took my salad plate. I was SO upset! I had missed her coming to my table. I sighed heavily. I would never get a girlfriend in my life. Never...

I came out of the bathroom. I walked back to my table, and ate my bowl of soup. Then I ordered a slice of their peanut butter pie. It was heavenly. Then I was done. I paid my bill, and left a tip. I walked away and started to drive away. I knew I would never see that beautiful girl again! Why couldn't I say something to her? It wasn't fair...

I drove, and then a had to jerk my car as a car pulled in front of me. My tongue accidentally touched the roof of my mouth. I paled. My retainer. My $350 dollar retainer. I drove back as fast as I could. They were about to close. I ran into the restaurant, and quickly ran up to the beautiful girl who took my plate. 

"Miss! Miss! I need to talk to you!" 

She turned around. 

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"MY RETAINER IS GONE! YOU THREW IT AWAY WITH MY SALAD! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" 

I broke down sobbing. Well...At least I was talking to her! It was a start...

She looked clearly upset.

"Oh...I am SO sorry. But well...I threw it away, and well...The garbage man just took away the trash." 

I fainted.

She splashed cold water on me. 

"Er...Sir? Sir?"

I looked into her familiar looking eyes.

I stood up, and walked over to a booth, and flung my head on the table.

"My parents are going to kill me. All the time they've been trusting me...My Dad had to really dish out the money for my braces and retainer. And now...My teeth will stay crooked...My Dad will be disappointed in me...Its not fair!" 

I started crying again. I was such a wuss...

She looked at me sympathetically. 

"Well...I guess I could go with you to try to look for it. I mean, the trash yard isn't TOO far..." 

I smiled brightly at her, and yanked her arm, and dragged her to my car.

"THANKS!" 

So we drove off. We drove in silence. I felt SO lucky...I had a beautiful girl next to me...Wow! Then we swerved, and my wallet fell out of my pocket. My ID card fell out. She picked it up.

"Jyou Kido...Joe?" 

I looked at her. How had I not seen that in the first place? That she was...

"Sora." 

She smiled warmly at me. 

"Hi Joe. Its been awhile...." 

How could I tell her? Tell her that I loved her? Tell her that I had searched desperately for her since we had come back...I couldn't...She might love Tai. Tai loved her. I knew that.

"Yeah...I've missed you, Sora."

She...She...lightly set her hand on my shoulder. It was all I could do not to just start singing for joy. But first....

"So er...Sora...Er...you seeing anyone right now?" 

Come on...Come on...Don't break my heart. But I knew the answer. It had to be Tai...

"Nope! Im not! I have no boyfriend and am currently single! Im looking for a nice guy, who is really smart!" 

((Sora's POV))

C'mon Joe! Take the hint! Im single! Hint Hint! Make a move! C'mon...Please Joe. I've missed you. I love you with a passion I didn't know existed...Maybe I sounded a little too eager. Perhaps....Would he realize that? I sighed.

But what did Joe do? I'll tell you what he did...He turned the radio on to the oldies. Suddenly "I got you babe" Began playing. Now if thats not the stupidest move I've ever seen a guy do, I don't know what is.

Finally we arrived at the junkyard. Joe and I walked out. Ugh...The smell...It was horrible. We looked around, until we finally saw a pile of trash which was from the restaurant. So we searched through it...I began hurling trash everywhere. Then I tripped on a banana peel. I landed head first into a pile of dirty and rancid food. So I went ballistic. I started taking the banana peel, and madly jumping up and down on it, and cursing it out.

"Er...Sora? Er...Thats not going to help me find my retainer."

"TO HELL WITH YOUR STUPID RETAINER! LOOK AT ME! IM COVERED WITH TRASH!" 

He looked down.

"Im sorry, Sora..." 

I felt really bad. I continued digging through the trash, until I saw a shiny, neon blue retainer with glitter all over it.

"Er...Is this your retainer, Joe?" 

He quickly looked up. 

"YES! YOU'VE FOUND IT! YOU SAINT!" 

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, thus getting trash all over his white cashmere sweater. 

I smiled at Joe.

"Well, Im glad I was able to help you Joe! Now lets go and..." 

Joe looked up, and I didn't have time to jump away, when suddenly a toaster oven fell on my head. I didn't have time to feel the pain because soon everything went black.

((Joe's POV)) 

"SORA!" 

She was unconscious. I quickly whipped out my cell phone and called an ambulance. They arrived shortly. I insisted on riding with her. I held her hand the whole time. I could see a shiny piece of white...It was her skull...

We arrived at the hospital, and I had to wait outside while they stitched her up. Then, after her parents arrived they spent some time with her, and then I was allowed to. She was still unconscious. I walked over to her, and sat by the hospital bed. I couldn't bear to see her in this kind of condition. I held her hand, once more, and lay my head at her feet and sobbed. 

"Oh Sora...Please...Please come back. I love you Sora. I need you....Please...."

Slowly, her eyes opened. 

"I...love you too, Joe..."

She was awake...My beautiful Sora was awake...And she confessed her love to me. 

"Oh Sora...I was so worried that something had happened to you..." 

She smiled brightly at me. I looked deeply into her eyes. 

"Sora...I..." 

She wrapped her arms around me. I was shaking. I was shaking all over. Goosebumps erupted all over my body. 

Then she pulled my face to hers, and she kissed me. I returned the kiss. I held her in my arms, and I refused to let go. 

In today's world, you here of everyone wanting to find love it different places. Some find love at a dance. Some find love at their school. Some find love at dance clubs. But all I know, is that I found my love, at a diner.

Authors Note: My first digimon fic! Um...Joe is my second favorite guy(Matt being the first.), and Sora is my third favorite girl, and since I can't find any Jyoura, I decided to write one of my own! Um...If any of you write Jyoura, please email me, and tell me what your Jyoura fic is called! Next fic will be a Mimato, and then a Hikeru! Jyoura authors unite! If you're a Jyoura author, or fan, email me! 


End file.
